TARN: The Dramatic Conclusion
Central Tarn - Tarn A once powerful and proud city, strong and arrogant enough to make all of Cybertron know the name Megatron. At some point long after Megatron left the planet pursuing the Ark, the Autobots took over Tarn and purged it of any Decepticon presence: it is, for all intents and purposes, a police state. Dull purple, gray, and black hexagonal shaped buildings dominate the landscape, as lifeless and beaten down as the people that inhabit it. The government put in place by the Autobots is led by an elder mech called Lightsinger, though he is rarely seen in public. The locals derisively refer to their puppet leader as 'Governor Iacon'. The majority of the traffic is mechs moving between the energon refinery and the residential sector. There isn't much more to do than work and recharge -- free time tends to lead to Deceptive thoughts. Weapons are outlawed: regular stops and searches by police patrols are as common as altmodes in Tarn. Bumblebee sighs as the locals walk away, streams of cruel remarks in their wake. He glares at the military police that had attacked the refinery worker, who look rather nervous that they'd crossed the wrong side of an Ark Original. "Just go. Now." Bee rests his palms on top of his head, frustrated. To the workers, he was just as bad as the cops he had pulled off of their friend. "I'm not the quitting type, Optimus," Bee sighs to himself, "but I'm not sure how things are going to get better here." He makes a face. "At least today can't get worse." Leering from a nearby alleyway, a familiar orange face allows a wicked smile to dance awkwardly across his face.. almost foreign in nature, the cheeks tug from the left and allow a robotic-toothy grin to be worn. "Oh correction dear Bee, if I may call you that? No, okay.. Mr. Bumbles it is then. Today is going to be the worsest in recent memory." Backfire cackles madly. The sound startles him, as the Seeker realizes he didn't think that.. instead saying it out loud. The F-16C Agile Falcon transforms with that ever-familiar sound to reveal.. BACKFIRE!! Bumblebee spins around at being addressed directly. "Mr. Bum...who?" He leans forward, like person trying to read the bottom row of letters at an eye exam. "Backfire?" Optic roll. "Ok, I clearly asked for it." He points skyish. "Seriously, can you just...leave? On your own?" "You'd like that, wouldn't you Mr. Bumbles?? Well, I've got NEWS for you." Backfire shouts loudly, stepping out from the alleyway like a drugdealer pouncing upon an innocent. The action brings more than just the Seeker into the picture, but a bigger revelation.. some damage to his legs. More specifically, his feet. "One of your insepid Autobrats shot at me, shorting out my thruster capacity." Stepping towards the minibot, Backfire cradles his hands and looks Bumblebee once over. "So no, I can't leave on my own. Unless you've got some parts to donate?" he smiles again, creepy smile. Bumblebee frowns, lowering the blaster he's already pointed up at Backfire's face. "So...you literally can't leave on your own because your thrusters are out?" "Does this look like a face that would lie to you?" Backfire grins, pulling up closer to Bumblebee.. even venturing to throw an arm around him. "Oh, right." he answers his own question, pulling up a stillshot on his datapad. "Does that look like a face that would lie to you?" The image on the screen is a rear-view of Catechism, the dead conehead, doing paperwork. "Err.." the Seeker stammers, stowing the datapad away. "Imagine a trustworthy face, dim your optics." Backfire instructs, attempting to wave his hand over Bumblebee's face. "NOW, does that face your imagining look like a face that would lie to you?" Bumblebee whoah whoah whoahs and tosses Backfire's arm off of his shoulder. He glances around, frustrated. All eyes are on the two of them, and folks around here are WAITING for an excuse to put on their Megatron masks and riot. "Ok, I get it, you're clearly not lying." Backfire is totally lying. "So, you can't fly and I can't put a blaster charge between your optics. Am I supposed to escort you to city limits?" "That hardly sounds like the fabled Autobot generosity, does it??" Backfire loudly declares, waving around frantically.. playing it up for the crowd. "Where is your nearest medic? Give a bot a blaster, he shoots for a clip.. teach a bot how to fix his legs, he walks for awhile until they break again." the Seeker reasons, pulling back to stand face to face with Bumblebee. "Am I right or am I right??" Bumblebee has never wanted to punch anyone more in his life, and he has spent a lot of time around Sideswipe. "Fine. FINE." Bee taps the rubsign on his shoulder. "This is Bumblebee, Tarn energon refinery, eastern quadrant. Medic requested." He gives Backfire a look. "Happy now?" Nodding along, Backfire leans in and gets an inspective view on Bumblebee. Muttering something into his commlink, the Seeker backs off and holds up his hands. "Woah, no need to shout little one." he plays up for the growing crowd, now in a semi-circle of onlookers. Something along his foot begins to wrinkle in the wind, part of his 'damages' seem to crinkle in the breeze that rolls through. Bumblebee just sighs, and pulls up a crate to sit on, fully aware that Backfire has pasted paper mache battle damage on his legs. He's not entirely positive as to whether the Seeker is aware that this is the third time he's tried to use this trick on the minibot. "Well, have a seat. We might as well be comfortable while we wait." Looking around the semi circle, he gestures for anyone who'd like a chair to do the same. Cautiously taking the seat, Backfire reclines back and sets his gaze on the Autobot. "Yes, as comfortable as you can be around your opressee.. right?" he sneers, checking his broadband connection. "So, what is the ETA of that medic?" he asks, kicking his leg out and placing it on his knee in front of him. The paper mache battle damage completely falls off his foot, falling to the ground with an obvious *THUNK*. Backfire nervously smiles, "Well.. uhh, he better hurry cause I'm falling apart here?" Bumblebee gives Backfire a dry nod. "Torque's been dispatched, so we've got a few cycles." Bee crosses his arms across his chest. "So, we've got a little time to kill." "You lie!" Backfire stands, the rest of the mache falling off to the ground.. creating quite the pile of refuse between them. "My Decepticon brethren have hacked your frequency, you sent NO SUCH request!" the Seeker accuses.. taking some careful steps back from Bumblebee. "In fact, what was that I was sitting on.. is it a chair at all? People of Tarn, behold your KING OF LIES!!" he dramatically points at the mini-bot. Well, he points in the general direction of the Autobot.. then adjusts for heigth. "The fair and courageous Decepticons will not stand for this anymore, #JUSTICEFORTARN!" he shouts. Yes, he said 'hashtag'. Seizing up the chair, Backfire swings it forward. "How about I christen you with your THRONE OF LIES??" Combat: Suddenly, Bumblebee appears out of the blue! Combat: Your stats and limits have been reset by an administrator. Combat: Backfire strikes Bumblebee with his Lying-Chair Smash!! (Punch) attack! Combat: Backfire (Backfire) used "Punch": A Level 1 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 8 damage. Bumblebee is on his feet as soon as Backfire is. "Of COURSE I didn't radio a medic! They're all working to help Cybertronians that actually NEED help!" "Hey but HE needed help!" An onlooker argues. Bumblebee can't believe what he's hearing. "Backfire? He had paper wrapped around his legs!" Another onlooker steps up. "And who PUT that paper there?" Bumblebee can barely process this. And then he gets hit over the head with a crate. He's a stout little dude, so it doesn't take him down, but it DOES make him pretty angry. He goes for his blaster, but hesitates. This was what the Seeker wanted. He puts up his hands. "Backfire, I'm going to need to ask you to calm down. Let's talk. You and me, we haven't caught up in a while." "And now you want to catch up with me? Catch me??" Backfire shouts again, wondering how in Primus' name the crowd actually supported him. Well, it's not that surprising.. Backfire is afterall pretty dashing and smart. "Anyone else in the crowd you're going to 'catch up with' after you've 'caught up' with me??" he shrieks, throwing up quotation marks with his hands. "If it's a martyr you want, if my sacrifice keeps you from 'catching' others.. then so be it!!" he shouts, giving the mini-bot a push on the shoulders backwards into his chair. Combat: Backfire misses Bumblebee with his Take A Seat!! (Grab) attack! Combat: Backfire (Backfire) used "Grab": A Level 0 MELEE attack. Bumblebee sort of sidesteps Backfire's DRAMATIC PUSH and sits back down. "So. How are things?" "Oh no, I'm not falling for one of your witty schemes.. no doubt concocted by your wit generator you have hidden nearby!!" Backfire stammers, recovering from his attempted shove. "Face me liked the wicked despot you are, Bumblingbee.. don't put on a 'show' for this crowd!" Bumblebee frowns a little. "With that display earlier by those two out of order cops, I don't think we need to see anymore violence here today." He glances around. "Does anyone agree with that?" Hopefully someone does. He picks up some of the paper mache. "You really did make this look like burnt circuitry. Nice work." "Ah, you mean it? I mean, I pride myself on my costumes.. next to being 'glory of the Empire' my other title is 'Master of Disguise'. It wasn't as catchy in the focus groups I ran, so I fired them." Backfire is taken aback, sitting down. "By fired I mean I set them on fire until they agreed with me.. or burned to ash." the Seeker explains, placing a large index finger on his chin. "I can't recall which." The pleasant smile on his face washes over with not-dull surprise. "You trickster! Tricksy Autobots, trying to appeal to my VANITY??" Backfire stands again, kicking over the chair for good measure. "By decree of Lord Cyclonus, Tarn and all it's inhabitants are under Decepticon protection. You shall vacate this premesis immediately.. or be ESCORTED to city limits personally!!" Combat: Your COMBAT flag has been cleared. Bumblebee feigns innocence. "Tricks? Escorted?" He pauses, looking confused. "Is this a disguise? Sometimes I honestly can't tell. I've always told Rodimus that there was a chance you were right under our noses at all times. You're a chameleon." "Wait, really? You told Rodimus about me??" Backfire gushes again. "What did he.. wait a sec, cut that out!!" the simpleton quickly changes emotions yet again like a psychotic mood ring in a microwave. Bumblebee points accusingly. "You cut it out! Just relax for once in your life!" Resting his chin on his fist thoughtfully, he adds: "No wonder Torque has such conflicting feelings for you." "That's it, end of the road Bumblebee!!" Backfire charges forward, attempting to lift the chair up over his head. "If you want to go the hard way, fine by me.. no occupying force but OURS will have such a stranglehold over Tarn." His manly display of strength looks more like an elderly person bending over to pick up the remote, uncoordinated and painful. However awkwardly, the Seeker tries to hurl the chair and occupant through a nearby store window. Combat: Backfire strikes Bumblebee with his RIOT! (Kick) attack! Combat: Backfire (Backfire) used "Kick": A Level 2 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 7 damage. Bumblebee should have expected it, but he wasn't prepared for it. Bee is hurled off of his crate and hits a wall behind him, sliding down and landing shakily on his feet. "Ok, Backfire...you want to do this the Decepticon way? Does everyone else want this done the Decepticon way?" He looks around for approval. The crowd is growing thinner by the minute. Partly for fear of the strict policing of the area. Also because some of them have to run off to the stockmarket to do a business. "Are you trying to hold some sort of public forum? What happened to you??" Backfire grows increasingly angrier, storming towards the Autobot with fists throwing mini-fits beside him. "What happened to the tiny guy trying to prove himself? Did that die off with that loser Optimus??" The Seeker tries to push Bumblebee up against the wall, pinned there with an elbow. "I thought you were made of sterner stuff!" Combat: Backfire strikes Bumblebee with his One Pose Away From TSing! (Grab) attack! Combat: Backfire (Backfire) used "Grab": A Level 0 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 0 damage. Combat: Backfire is size 6, a lot larger than you. Bumblebee grins up at Backfire, who is tossing the smaller Bot around pretty easily- in fact, his feet aren't even touching the ground right now. "What happened to him? He's right here, Backfire. And you've got him one on one right now, arena style. And then he pushes his blaster pistol against the Seeker's chest. "While we're quoting...One stands, one falls, right?" Combat: Bumblebee strikes Backfire with his Blaster Pistol attack! Combat: Drained 8 energon. "Et.. tu.. Bumbl-te?" Backfire stammers backwards, dramatically throwing his hands up and over his pistol shot wounds on his chest. A couple of frantic steps backward, and the Seeker collapses on his back.. smoke trailing around his hands and upwards into the air, depositing a foul smell of burnt transistors in the vicinity. Of the small gathering, one speaks up. "Is he dead??" Then another pitches in, "What is this, street justice?" Backfire lays motionless, his mouth exaggeratingly left open in the throes of death. Bumblebee taps his temple at the bystander. "Master of disguises, remember?" Bee shakes his head, circling Backfire a bit. "Besides, if that pop is all it takes to drop a Seeker in an Arena contest, not sure if the locals here are backing the right horse." "Fair enough." the bystander shrugs, going about his way for the day. After the dust clears, a few moments later.. Backfire is up dusting himself off. "Of all the diode blown glitches, what does it take to start a riot?" Bumblebee is sitting on a crate again, and has been waiting for Backfire to get up. "I think it was timing more than anything. Everyone just had their afternoon recharge break." He shrugs. "Seriously though, you should leave." "This isn't over!" Backfire points at Bumblebee accusingly, then shrugs. "But, you're probably right.. I should go." he says the last part somewhat depressingly, looking down at his feet and giving a pebble nearby a nudge with his toe. "Do you maybe want to like.. I mean, if you want.. uhh.." the Seeker struggles with the words. "Shoot at me while I fly off? I mean, if you're busy.. it's cool." Bumblebee shakes his head sadly. "Honestly, I think the moment has passed. Next time?" "Yeah, yeah.. I get that. I really do." Backfire solemnly nods, still looking downward and away from Bumblebee. Awkward silence creeps in before the Seeker finally makes optic contact, then glances around. "Well, I got a lot of stuff I gotta do.. you know. I, uhh.. yeah." The Seeker jumps up into the air, transforming all-the-while and rockets out of the area. From the sky, tiny droplets.. only a handful, follow in his wake. Probably a leaky fuel line. Probably. A shake, shudder, and shiver; and before your eyes BACKFIRE transforms into a F-16C Agile Falcon!